


fast forward

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: little change... so I don't know where we will end up...





	1. Chapter 1

Jude angrily rushed out of the wardrobe. In the passage he hammed someone, but he did not turn around to see who he was and did not care either.

Why I'm so stupid, he thought, for a moment I thought he would come back to me. Where did that come from? Zero will be Zero forever.

Hurry up to the car to avoid questions, for now there is no nerve to talk.

When he closed the door of the apartment, he went to the kitchen and poured the whiskey, and soaked it to the bottom. Seats for the kitchen counter just a little calmer. What did he expect? With Zero always been like that, fast, fierce and casually.  
He does not really have to blame him. Zero and he were two worlds. They wanted quite different things.  
This could be considered as farewell sex and a nice memory, so it will be easier.

The next morning is better. Prepare yourself to work and decide from today change something about his love life.

When the next time see Zero in the corridor just laughed, nodded and passed. It seemed to him Zero want something to say, but Jude hurried to the next meeting, clearly showing that he did not care.

That night, Zero stands at the parking lot and Jude knows he's waiting for him. "I love you" hears his saying "I love you too, but that does not change nothing Zero" Jude replied calmly "Listen, let's forget about all this. I think it's time for everyone to go their own way." Zero looks at him, not knowing what to answer, so Jude sits in the car and leaves him there, not even looking back.

Tonight he's got a date with Danny. He will not allow Zero to spoil their dates again.  
Danny is waiting for him in the restaurant with a smile from ear to ear. Jude smiled at him too. Already see that they are both on the same page. That's kind of comforting.  
Dinner is enjoyable, but Jude does not want to speed things up. They agree that tomorrow will be meet at the game, so everyone goes to their home.

*  
Zero after the spectacular victory wished to celebrate with only one person. Look at the other side and see Jude how something tells Danny and moves toward them, then Danny leans over and kisses Jude. Zero freeze in the place, turns and slides down to the locker room. Luckily everyone is in the field and celebrated, so nobody sees his tears.

While sitting in the dressing room, he remembers when he last cried. Laura went to the new family, and he shouted "I'll come for you one day" as his tears flowed down his cheeks. From that day he had no one until Jude came. Now he's lost him too.

He swirled and picked up things and hurried to the car and drove to his apartment.   
Tomorrow will apply for transfer to another club, he thought firmly, hoping that would help.

*  
Jude wakes up in the morning and realizes he is not in his apartment. Something smells fine, probably Danny's make a breakfast. Danny brought them coffee and breakfast to bed, and Jude feels like a king at least once in his life.

Today is Sunday so they can stay in bed until noon. Jude thought this was something new and refreshing. Danny does not mind, nor is he afraid to bring him to the public.

Jude coming out passes without any stress. Danny often takes him for lunch or sometimes just come to say hello at his work, so everybody at work knows that he is his boyfriend.

Jude has not seen Zero for a while. Nothing unusual considering the break between two seasons. Until the next, he will be prepared to behave normally towards him. In fact, he was trying to think less about Zero. There is no need, Danny was wonderful. He tried to make every day a new experience for Jude.  
Jude's healing began, and then one day meet Lucas, Zero agent. Once upon a time, he and Lucas had come out for one date and Jude did not like him.  
Perhaps he was a good agent, who knows, he still did not like him.

Lucas keep talking, so Jude did not want to be rude. Lucas still mostly talks about herself, and Jude has long since switched off until he can hear Zero name.   
"What?" Jude asks, so Lucas repeated that LA Devil sold Zero to another club.  
Jude tries to finish the conversation faster and apologizes with the job, fearing that Lucas will not notice how much this has affected him.

When he arrived at the office he sat down and drank water. It was better this way, he thought, it did not make sense to continue torturing, right? But he did not even convince himself ...

*  
Zero is already ready. There's no one who will miss him, thought sadly. It does not matter, were these two excellent years, time to move on ...


	2. Chapter 2

Zero has already met the new team members, because preparations for the next season have started. He did not get close to anyone. He returned to his armor, there he felt safe and nobody could hurt him.

He had plenty of time between the training and he was thinking more and more about Laura. He told her he was going to find her. He promised to find her, and it's been so many years since. From where to start?  
It explores a little around the city where it can find a private detective, so when it gets him, it call and set up a meeting.

Zero has very little data from the past. Stan looks at everything he has brought, so says he can not promise anything, but will do everything he can.  
Zero tells him how important it is to him and the remarks that money is not a problem, just let find her.

The new city gives him the opportunity to explore whenever he is free. He dealt with anything but that does not think about Jude.

There were women who offered him daily. Reputation followed him here too, but Zero did not want them. He still could not imagine anybody's hands on his body except Jude’s.

The nights were particularly tough. As soon as he'd close his eyes imagine Jude and Danny. Still he did not get angry. Danny gave him all he could not.   
He hoped at least that Jude was happy.

*  
Although the new season has long since begun, Jude catches herself still waiting to meet Zero somewhere. His and Danny's relationship was OK, but nothing more than that. He did not even expect to forget immediately, but he struggled and it was something. He did not like this part of himself, because Danny was try so hard around him, it was not fair.

He was still devoted to work, even more than before. Oscar continued to pretend he did not exist, but he did not care what Oscar thought, and he wrote himself that as a plus.  
And as sad as he was, he was glad that Zero had gone. The new life will probably bring him something good.

*  
Stan calls Zero one morning after three weeks. They agree to a meet in a cafe near the club. Stan found Laura. To be even more beautiful, she was so close to him. Maybe hundred miles from the city.

She lived a happy life with her family who took her that day. She is now a student and Stan leaves to Zero her address and phone number. Zero luckily thought, perhaps the relocation here was not entirely incidental.

Now he need to get the courage to call her. He was wondering how his life would affect to her. Will she want to see him? What if it does not?   
When he is tired of thinking, he calls to stop agony.

The phone rings a long time when sleepy female voice tells “Helo”.   
"Laura?" Zero asks frightened.   
"Gideon?" she says suddenly completely awake. Zero thinking what to say next, so she goes on "You found me ..."  
Zero shrugs with sorrow in her voice "I told you I'll find you. I'm sorry what it took so long ... "

In the next two days they are settle where to meet. Laura feeling weird about such a mystery, because Zero insists on a neutral place, but for now she does not ask anything. She was excited to see him finally.

When she saw him understand what the mystery was about. Zero?! How did she not recognize him before? 

But it did not matter. When Zero embraces her, they both remember again that day when they have separated and almost feels their heart heals.

They've been talking a long time about everything they've been through all these years. At odds, Zero promises to come as often as possible and strive to make his lifestyle less affecting her. At least for now.

When he returned to the empty apartment, misses Jude even more. Only with him could share this. Why was he so mean to him? Is career more important than what they could have?

*  
Jude thought it would be easier now when Zero be away, but still did not.  
Every day he assured himself that it was all right now, that Danny give him all he needed.

Danny had no illusions to Jude loves him the same as he does. He thought that with time Jude would forget about this one he never wanted to talk about, and apparently he did not quite forget it.   
But over time more and more realize that he can not love for both of them...


	3. Chapter 3

This weekend Jude and Danny were supposed to take a short vacation. Jude should tell him if he could.  
When he was ready to go home, Jude's phone rang. Jude unconsciously answered before he saw who he was when he hears "Jude?" from the voice on the other hand, he shuddered.  
Zero's voice is indecisive, but Jude somehow answered "Zero?"

They sounded like two strangers, and yet so many emotions flows on both sides. Jude tries not to think what this is supposed to mean, so he asks worriedly "Are you OK?" Zero laughed "Jude, you're such a good man, of course I'm fine. I wanted to ask you to meet me. I have news." Zero has a second thoughts, but now that he calls it is no return.  
"Of course" Jude says without thinking.   
"Can we meet somewhere, I'm the next two days in LA?" Zero replies.  
Jude, without thinking, agrees. Zero thanked and thay greeted polite as if they had parted yesterday.

When the conversation is over, Jude realizes what he has done. Remember Danny and the trip. So what if it meet with Zero, is not it like cheating him or something like that?   
But he did not believe in this either.

But, he lied to Danny, saying he has a work to do, and they can go to the trip. He felt bad, never loved lying, especially not the people he cared for.

Maybe he should have rejected Zero, he would be more honest, but he could not help himself, wanted to see him, and curious about what he wants to say. After all, Zero would never have called if it was not something important.

Tomorrow afternoon they meet in Jude's apartment. Namely, since Danny and he were dated, they always met at Danny's apartment. Danny was never in Jude's apartment, and Jude did not insist. He still considered his apartment as his and Zero place.  
So he was sure no one would see them here.

Zero looks great as always. Jude is trying to be cool. They sit at the table in the dining room and Jude bring them drinks and waits for Zero to start.

"Sorry, maybe I should not have come. How's Danny? "Zero starts uncertainly. When Jude quickly says that he is good, obviously not wanting to talk about him, Zero continues "I did not have anybody to tell that, and I do not know how, and I'll start from the beginning.

Where I grew up, I was not alone, I had a sister. They took her as very small in the other family and since then I did not know anything about her.  
Now that I moved to a new club and town, I often thought about her and found her. She even lives very close. One day she agreed to meet me.  
I wanted to share it with you. And I know I'm not fair, but I'd like you to meet her. Of course you do not have to answer me immediately. And whatever you decide I will agree."

Jude looks shocked at him. Sister? He could imagine how hard this was for him. The only thing to come up to ask when Zero finishes "What's her name?"  
Zero laughs "Laura. He's studying medicine. She's gorgeous" he says proudly and obviously delighted.

He was pleased with both of them, and he would love to meet her, but why? What did Zero want to achieve with this?  
He can somehow understand that Zero had been close to him before, and he was probably the only person Zero had allowed to be so close and whom he believed.

They try to keep the distance, especially Zero. He wants to respect Jude's relationship. Though he is well aware that he came to the grey zone.

Only in Jude was he sure he would never talk about him. He would never endanger his career. He knew that Jude was probably not even talking to Danny about him.

While they are greeted, Zero once again tells him to tell him what he has decided and leaves.

Jude has been sitting in the same place for a while thinking about everything he has heard.  
If he decides to meet Zero's sister, he will have to say Danny, but what? He has not been a Zero agent for a long time, and Zero has now played for the another club. What would be the link between them?

And again, why does Zero want to meet him with his sister? What did he want from him? Jude has long since decided not to return to old habit.

*  
Zero has met a couple of times with his sister. He once met with her family. People were kind and nice. He saw how much they loved Laura. They were glad that Laura and Zero had found each other again, because that was her greatest wish.

Zero was still waiting for Jude's call. He knew Jude was wondering what he wanted from him, and it was hard to decide. But he did not even know what he wanted, perhaps behind his desire to meet them, conceals something else? And perhaps it was not fair to ask for it. But before all this they were friends, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Jude lied to Danny the second time. He tells him he must suddenly get on trip.

He arranged with Zero to come and meet his sister.

Jude is afraid of all this. Although this should be a friendly visit, it is not sure in Zero, and even less in itself.

Laura is the same as Zero described her. His younger version. The difference is only in the way they grew up. Maybe someone would not see this, but Jude sees it. Nevertheless, their love remained untouched. Jude sees how much Zero glow beside her and how is happy to find her again. Jude is especially happy because Zero has found a family.

After visiting Zero asks him if he wants to stay in his apartment. This Jude feared. He is not sure if he will be able to withstand, and yet he wants to spend some time with him, so he agrees.

Zero orders them dinner and brings beer, so they have been talking for a long time over the last couple of months. It mainly carries a story about basketball, about Jude's work and neutral topics. No one wants to come on a slippery ground.

Zero notices when the Jude begins to sleep and shows him his room and wish him good night.

Jude can not immediately fall asleep. Zero is so close to him and they still have that special relation, even more than ever. But Jude does not want to be dishonest.

Though, to be honest, he was dishonest, because he still loved Zero and was in relationship with somebody else.

He knew he would end up like this when he got up and went to his room. He slipped to the bed and hugged him.  
Although Zero seems to be sleeping when he replied with embrace, Jude wants this to last forever. To die this moment would not complain, so much peace would overwhelm him.

Zero is waiting for Jude to make the first step, but Jude is still calm. Jude head buried in his neck and pushed his leg over his, but nothing more than that. Neither Zero does anything. They enjoy the peace and quiet of the night and the scent of the body that they know so well.

Without a words they hugged when finally fall asleep.

In the morning, Jude woke up early and quietly slips out off the bed and went home. He decided. What we live now is not life.

From airport immediately goes to Danny's apartment and honestly says he can not be in relationship with him any more. Danny knew he would come this day. They split pretty quiet, with no harsh words.  
Jude gets back to their apartment, even more unhappy. What does this mean? Will he spend his entire life alone?

*  
The next time Laura and Zero meet, she asks when Jude will come again. Zero murmurs something incomprehensibly, and Laura says "Hey, so you’re in love with him?" Zero does not dare to look at her, which is only confirmation her assertion.  
"What's the problem? It seems to me that he feels the same." Laura asks him quietly. Zero hardly sighs "I do not know how to show him how much I care and do what the cowards do, run away."  
Laura hugged him "But Jude still loves you, he was ready to come and share something important with you. It's never too late ... "  
Zero responds quietly. "It's late, Jude is seeing someone."  
Laura is determined "What does this have to do with it? People are rarely found, just like you two. That will not disappear Gideon."

Zero is thinking about Laura's words. Did he was so blind? Did his little sister have to say what was in front on his face?

*  
For two weeks, his club plays against Devils in LA and is already looking forward to seeing Jude. At least he hoped.

During the match, Zero looks around and sees him in the audience. The whole match is played with a special charge. Devils win, but Zero does not care. After the last whistle for the end of the game, he decided. 

In a few steps he climbs up to where Jude stands. He stands before the shocked Jude and before he comes to talk to him, he seizes his face with both hands and kisses him. Kiss cam stops at them and the audience goes crazy.

Oscar gives an interview and looks at the camera. When he sees what is happening, angry went to his office.  
Jude does not care. Jude has Zero again in his hands and it is only important.

Jude has led him through the masses of people and somehow they manage to get to his office. Now that they do not get their hands off one another. Jude laughs when they can break away for a moment "I think I finished my career here" Zero still kissed him "Do not worry, I'll feed you."  
Jude shook his head "Like you will have a job after this?" Jude first assembled "Listen, they'll find us here soo, better get out of here." Let him some clotes and call a taxi to pick them up at the side exit and they head to Jude apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero overflows happiness when they enter Jude's apartment. He always felt at home here. Jude sends him under the shower as he prepares food and drink. And then they cling to each other on the couch happy that they are finally together.

There is no club anymore, neither Danny, no one outside their small world.

Zero put him gently on the bed and palmically touched every inch of his body, wanting to remember every moment this evening.

So many times has been dreaming about this past few months. He does not want to rush as much as he wants him, so everything works lightly, sensuously, as he has been preparing for a long time.

First, give him a long massage. He gently prepares him with his hand, and with his mouth for a long time, torturing him while Jude prays for more.

Zero has the feeling that he will explode, but Jude's satisfaction is more important than his own.

Jude gets up on his knees, calling Zero to take it. Now Zero prepares herself and when he enters in Jude feels re-complete. As well as Jude. Every new thrust seems to fill the void that no one else could fill.

After the orgasm lies in the bed of interwoven hands and feet. Jude looks at him "What are we going to do now?" Zero does not look at him just smiling "Well now I can not do it again, but soon ..." Jude rolling his eyes "I remember very well as time you need it, but I did not mean that" Zero looked at him with a decisive expression on his face "Now we can do what we want. I'm not naive, tomorrow will crucify us, but that does not matter. It's important that you're there with me. And I hope you'll forgive me."

Jude embraced him "I do not have to forgive you. I love you, it will never change." Zero just clenched at him. Jude knows he loves him, but he feels his wet cheeks and knows he has suffered the same as he, if not more.

"I'm afraid I spoiled your job as your relationship too" says Zero, unhappy. Jude laughs "For job I don’t car, and I've break up relatioship even when I came back from you. It was not fair to lie to him, I tried long enough but in vain when I always loved you."

 

The next day they go out together ready for everything they come. Jude came by to the office to pick up her belongings, he did not want to meet Oscar or wait to get him out. 

Zero asked him to move to him, not wanting to get separate from Jude even a minute. Still this season has to be done, but then they can really do whatever they want.

Jude enthusiastically accepted. For a while he does not want to work. He waits for Zero to come back from work, joking about becoming a housewife, but he does not really mind.  
He has a change and a quieter life, more private, without the madness that is still follow them whenever they go out to dinner or to the city.

Zero club management is not the luckiest in the situation, but the teammates have nothing against it. While playing great, that's just his thing. Zero thinks it will be easier for him to leave when he finishes the season so he does not get upset.

And when the season ends they already know where to go. In a small coast city where Zero will train the kids at school, and Jude will open a counseling agency.   
They no longer wondered about the life of the famous, but they could refer others who wanted it. I can warn them of all the pitfalls they will be waiting for.

They will live the way life brings them both in good and evil, but forever together.


End file.
